Sixteen
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: Sophomore in High School, double life, and an accidental encounter. Marinette finds herself in a mess with Chat Noir over the leaving of Ladybug, their secret child, and the end of Hawkmoth. Why must sixteen be the age of all destruction?
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way Alya! I-I couldn't possibly be p-preg...", Marinette's sweet voice stuttered at the new term she'd been struggling to say in the conversation. Her fingertip lightly tapped the side of the pearl white pregnancy test in disbelief. _'How was this possible... Why was this possible?... Sixteen seems so young to be pregnant!'_

"Girl, you know it's possible! Did you not take sex-ed freshman year?", Alya rose a brow with a slightly aggravated tone. Marinette felt the rippling of a shiver run up her body. Her front teeth gnawed at her bottom lip before situating herself back on the edge of her bed.

"I-I... I sort of missed those days...", her mind replayed those evil akuma encounters while she fought alongside Chat Noir. Majority of her absences were strictly because of being Ladybug! Freshman year was her worst year due to transforming into her inner heroine and having to save the world. _It really wasn't easy being a superhero..._

"Why _are_ you always absent, Marinette?", Alya moved closer to her best friend, keeping an eye on that test. Only three minutes passed giving them two more minutes to speak before they find out the results.

"O-Oh, well uh, you see... I'm absent because... You know clumsy me! I'm always messing something up and having to fix it! Like... Um, like in the bakery! You know I have to work there some times and I can't choose school and work! Ha ha!... Eh..."

"...Right", she withdrew her hand from the small of Mari's back and placed it on her own thigh. "Besides that commotion, who is the father?" Marinette flinched by her friend's question knowing she couldn't possibly tell her _who_ she accidentally slept with.

"He doesn't go to our school!"

"Well then what's his name? I might know him from my Ladyblog!"

"I don't know his name!"

"W-WHAT? Marinette! Oh my gosh! You had a one-night stand! I thought you had to be more wiser to be caught up in that encounter! Ha ha!"

"O-One-night stand? Eek! No... No! You see it happened accidentally!"

"Accidentally? Oh my... Am I thinking the worse?! Did he force-... Did he hurt you?!"

"No! It didn't happen like that either... You see...", Marinette's gaze fell upon her lap. _'Oh how could I possibly tell her... She wouldn't believe me even if I did explain... Nor would she leave me alone or blab about it to someone else... I love Alya, but I can't trust her on this...'_

"Look, Alya... I promise to tell you soon, but please for the sake of this moment can we-", she felt tension tugging at her wrist as Alya pulled the test stick closer to her eyes. Marinette realized that the five minutes were up and the results were in. Her mind was spinning with every situation possible, hoping that this was all a misunderstanding! The auburn haired girl jumped up and turned herself away from the awaiting eager girl. She heard a choke escape her best friend's throat. That was it. She was pregnant. Every little thing in her teenage life was going to be ruined...

"You're not pregnant..."

The dark blue haired girl parted her lips to deny the statement, but paused. _'I'm not pregnant... I'm not pregnant! This is exciting news... Really exciting... Isn't it? Why do I feel like this isn't the answer I truly want...'_ Her heart felt heavy, forcing a few tears to push themselves across her waterline.

Alya's back was facing Marinette, trying to concentrate on this little stick of all-knowing answers. She made out a small sniffle that rung in her eardrums and turned to look at her friend. "Marinette?"

"Oh good... Good. I'm not pregnant... Whew... Relief, am I right?...", a few stragglers escaped her tear glands and rolled down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them off with the back of her hand. This was all too much to take in! Not being a teenage mother was wonderful! The idea that she can pursue her career as a designer and live without worrying for the next 18 years of another life, perfect. However, she wanted to know how the father would react. It was an experience she'd like to observe. Now that the answer was revealed, Marinette didn't want to keep this giant scare all bottled up. She wanted to have someone there for her in an intimate sense. The compassion only a lover could provide for their beloved over this pregnancy.

"Girl, are those tears of joy or..."

Marinette sniffled once more before coughing into the crease of her arm to pretend she was breaking up something in her throat, "Ehem, they're of joy! R-Really! I'm happy!"

Alya sighed and sat by Marinette, draping her right arm over the girl's shoulders. She placed the test into the palm of her friend's before laying back on the bed to get rid of her own unsettling feelings.

The alter-Ladybug glanced at her palm finally noticing a pink plus in the middle of the test. She irked a brow out of curiosity, rummaging around the duvet for the box she ripped apart to take the actual stick out. _'Where is it... Oh I left it in the bathroom!'_

Without saying a word, she slipped off the bed in a hurry towards the bathroom. Her clumsy fingers hitting, dropping, and disorganizing toiletries around the sink until finally discovering the broken box. Marinette flipped, dropped, and picked it back up to read the back.

"Pink means positive...", her lips lightly smacked out the words in a whisper to herself. "Positive... Alya..." There was silence in the air and no answer from her best friend in the other room. "Alya! Alya..."

"What's wrong!", she gripped the door frame, peeking inside the restroom unsure if she was indisposed.

"It's positive... Pink plus... Positive..."

"Marinette..."

* * *

Chat Noir swooped in from the window, landing on all four limbs with his usual cat like reflexes. Both arms straightened themselves behind his head to relieve the tightness beneath his shoulder blades. He had just come back from the movies with Nino, but didn't realize the time. If he wasn't home in the next five minutes, Nathalie would've checked on him to discover he wasn't in his room as told by Mr. Agreste. The only solution was to transform into Chat Noir and get home faster or take the train and be in trouble.

Plagg emerged from the ring as the black bodysuit evaporated into black smoke. Adrien's mouth widened, slipping out a yawn.

"Gah! I'm starving...", the kwami patted his stomach laying himself back while levitating.

"Is that all you ever do twenty four hours in a week... Eat and pester me, eat and pester me? Plagg please... It's ten o'clock at night... You had too much popcorn under my shirt that I had to pretend to Nino I'm a messy eater! You know I'm the neatest eater! You're really ruining me... Besides that, I smell like stinky cheese every day!"

"...You're so cranky... What gives? You've been irritable ever since Ladybug disappeared...", Plagg carelessly flopped himself on the rich boy's bed.

"...Ladybug is my soulmate, Plagg... You don't understand this love! I'm madly in love with her! I never got to tell her these feelings...", Adrien plopped himself on his behind, lifting each foot to take off his sneakers.

"You must be an idiot if you haven't confessed to her after a year of meeting..."

"Plagg, quit it! Just drop it..."

There was a long pause between the two trying not to wreck their unbreakable bond. Adrien knew Plagg was just a nosy little kwami, but he was a part of him now. He just needed to learn to endure him, even after a year of knowing him.

"I'm also frustrated at myself for losing my cool and taking advantage of Marinette..."

"What do you mean taking advantage? You two seemed mutual about it."

"I know... We both wanted it and it just happened... I just want to take the blame for it... I feel horrible doing that to her! She's sweet, funny, charming, and a bit weird around me; but with Chat Noir, she's independent and demanding. She tells me where my place is and... I fell for her the same way I fell for Ladybug... It's a shame they aren't the same person..."

"Wow-w, big deal. You both wanted it, end of story. I think the problem here is you feel guilty because you didn't have your first time with Ladybug. Instead it was with your classmate."

Adrien gulped down the knot in his throat and flung himself back on the bed. Plagg was right, absolutely right. _'Marinette is a nice girl, but Ladybug... Ladybug is my soulmate... I want to adore her. She's a dream who I wish to call mine... M'Lady, please come back...'_

A little, raspy voice broke the boy's concentration, "Gah! I want Camembert cheese... Adrien please! Just feed me!"

The blonde boy shut his eyelids holding back his frustrated tears, "Tomorrow, Plagg..."

"Tomorrow..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you've enjoyed chapter one! Be prepared for updates and future announcements! Critique my story by reviewing and make sure to follow this story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She was swaddled beneath the sheets trying to slip an arm through an opening to shut off the loud thing. Both eyelids were heavier and a bit puffy from the tears shed during last nights conversation. It wasn't until three in the morning for her to close her eyes and sleep. Everything was still unusual and a big misconception... or how Marinette hoped it was.

Tikki pulled at the pigtails, "Have you figured out a solution Marinette?" The little red kwami surged in the air waiting for a response.

"Not now, Tikki... I'm still trying to get used to this... Why did I have to be so idiotic and allow Chat Noir to get the best of me...", her eyelids blinked twice before propping herself against the pillows. "He's smooth talking and... Agh! Why couldn't it have been Adrien!" Both hands flung above her head then back down over her eyes to cover her embarrassment.

"But Marinette! You were the one who... started to take off his clothes... It seemed mutual between you two...", the kwami blushed from remembering the two touching one another in the sense of undressing.

"Y-You saw us? Mmph... This is even more embarrassing!", a medium sized pillow was now covering her face.

"I escaped before Chat Noir could see me! I stayed behind your mirror the entire time... I'm sorry Marinette..."

Marinette noticed her little friend pouting, almost crying, "No Tikki, I'm not mad! I'm not happy either, but I'm not happy because of my unconscionable act... I'm such a fool..."

"You're not a fool, you're Marinette! A brave, wonderful, and courageous superhero! You just happened to make a mistake. We all make mistakes though! It's okay to."

"Yeah, but Tikki, mistakes like forgetting to capture an akuma! Or like falling into a trap... I made a mistake by creating a human life inside me... I'm sixteen! I-I can't comprehend all this! I'm still so young!"

"But...-"

 _"Wake up dear! You're going to be late for school!",_ Mrs. Dupain-Cheng yelled below in the kitchen, clanking around plates trying to reorganize. The sound of dishes tapping together was rather annoying to Marinette this morning. If it wasn't for her mind switching so quickly over this pregnancy, she would've felt more rejuvenated and not irritable from lack of sleep. The start of this day was _definitely_ going to go horribly wrong.

The dark haired girl inhaled a deep breath, "I have to get ready for school... I'll be back, Tikki."

She brushed out her knotted locks, swiped her upper lid with eyeliner, and coated her lashes with mascara before heading down to the kitchen. Sabine Cheng faced the pattering noise on the tile taking notice her daughter still wearing pajamas.

"Don't you think you should wear something a little more... School appropriate, Marinette?"

"School appropriate? What do you mean this is- Ah!", her pupils darted down at herself. _'I thought I changed my clothes! When have I ever forgotten about getting dressed? Oh, I'm a mess... This day is already starting off horribly...'_

"Is something the matter, sweetie?", Mrs. Cheng's eyes drifted, following her daughter situate herself in a nearby chair.

"No-No! I'm fine, really! It's not like I'm pregnant or something! Ha ha! Eek! Um, what I mean is I'm just a little under the weather..."

Marinette's face flushed from her _'once again'_ awkward social skills. Her mother just shrugged off her oddly squeamish child and carried on cleaning the dishes.

"Oh before I forget, did you clean your room?", Mrs. Cheng finished up the last plate, dried her hands, and walked passed her daughter. She paused while her hand gripped the staircase railing, "I'm going to check. I have to grab your trash bags before the garbage man arrives. It is Tuesday!"

"Alright Mom.", She flashed her a warm smile, relaxing back into her seat. Her mother began moving up the staircase towards the top floor bedroom. Marinette swiftly picked up the cereal box tilting it slightly over a bowl. "Wait... Trash bags?...", she whispered softly to herself. An image came in mind, _'The pregnancy test!'_

"W-Wait Mom, I'll get the trash you don't have to worry about that! Let me do it!", her sprinting knocked over the chair and herself creating another catastrophe. Army-crawling her way to the first step, she rocked herself up to stop her mother from reaching the bathroom. Marinette's fingers latched onto the door frame finding her mother cleaning out the bedroom trashcan.

 _'Whew... I can still get the bathroom one... I just have to hurry!'_

The bathroom was only a couple feet away for her to easily slip inside and open the trashcan. The pregnancy test box was still in there among the pile of makeup wipes. "Oh gosh... I would've been done for...", she chimed, plucking the box out and crumpling it to fit easily in her pajama pocket. As soon as the box was securely placed in her pocket, she turned to exit out the open door.

"M-Marinette? When did you get in here?", her startled mother laid a hand against her chest.

"I... I-I wanted to help you! I had other trash-worthy items to throw out and I wanted to make it more convenient...?", her jaw clenched slipping out lies.

"Well if that was the case, I would've just let you come up here and bring the bags down to me! Ha ha", Mrs. Cheng brushed her thumb against her daughter's cheek and walked away towards the stairs.

Tikki emerged from her hiding place, "That was a close one!"

"I know! I'm going crazy over all this... I want things to go back to normal! It's been a whole month since I've been Ladybug... and since I've talked to Adrien... He keeps avoiding me it seems. He purposely sits next to Ivan everyday! Alya talked to Nino a few days ago questioning why he moved seats. Apparently it's because he wanted to get to know his classmates, but I just don't see how getting to know them in the middle of the school year is beneficial..."

The pink phone on the nightstand started buzzing rapidly.

"Marinette, your phone!"

She nodded and walked over to the vibrating object, "Alya?" Her thumb tapped the 'answer' button, "Hello, Alya?... Am I sick? No I'm getting ready for school! School started? School started?! I'll be right there!" Quickly ending the call, she sprinted to her dresser and picked out her everyday outfit and got dressed.

"Tikki, hurry and get in my purse!", the kwami dove into the pouch letting her push the buttons together to close the opening. Her fingers grabbed the pink bag and ran each arm through the straps. She ran downstairs forgetting the trash to bring to her mom and her pajamas that the pregnancy test was in laying on the floor.

* * *

The Agreste family driver slammed the breaks by the fire lane curb. Adrien popped open the car door and jumped out with his messenger bag, not acknowledging the screeching Agreste assistant. He was late to school not realizing he had over slept his alarm and no one woke him up like they were told to.

"Adrien! Wait you forgot your book!", Nathalie waved the hardcover novel around to get him to stop halfway across the yard. He shifted his weight to glance at the beige cover.

"I don't need it! I can borrow one from the school!"

"You know your father wouldn't want you using a public book! So please, for your father take this one."

Marinette jogged over to the stairs catching a glimpse at her blonde crush arguing with his assistant. She couldn't help but watch as they conversed. It made her miss the days he'd actually attempt to say something to her and make her all giddy.

Adrien shouted, "I'm not taking it! I seriously have to go or I'll be late!" He started to walk backwards with tiny strides growing larger at a faster pace. Before he could turn all the way around and run forward, his torso bumped into Marinette swinging them both around, and her landing on top of him.

"Ow!", they both shrieked in unison. Adrien opened his former tightened lids taking into account that Marinette was pressed on top of him. He frantically gripped her arms and hoisted the two of them into a stance.

"S-Sorry, Marinette! I got to go, nice seeing you aga-"

"W-Wait! Please talk to me! You've been... You've been sort of avoiding me it seems... I mean it's usually me who is avoiding you! Ha ha! Oh, well not like in a rude way, but like... Oh you wouldn't listen anyways...", her words were coming straight from her heart giving her more leverage to speak instead of withholding conversations.

Adrien blinked with a surprised expression by her sudden outburst at him. _'She doesn't know I'm Chat Noir... I shouldn't be avoiding her because of_ ** _their_** _encounter... Maybe I'm being too irrational over this...'_

"I've been avoiding you because... Well, it's not easy saying this...", he gulped down his pride and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've fallen for you, Marinette..."

"Well you really shouldn't do that to a-... You've fallen for... M-Me?! I uh! Aha ha... Oh well, I ha, you see... I have to go!", her entire body lit up as a bright red. Marinette dodged around the blonde boy's hold on her and ran up the stairs not looking back.

"Uh- Oh... Okay...", his confusion about her was steadily increasing. _'She really is a weird girl around me... Well, as Adrien...'_

* * *

Marinette stopped along the wall that connected to her classrooms' door. She was out of breath from the inclined running, but mostly from Adrien confessing his attraction to her! He finally took notice of her and had a crush on her! She now could be with the guy of her dreams, except...

 _'I'm pregnant... He wouldn't want a pregnant girl! Not only that, but a girl who got pregnant by a superhero none other than Chat Noir! No one would believe me if I told them who helped make this baby... Oh gosh, baby! That's too weird to say!'_

Marinette inhaled and exhaled deep breaths while closing her eyes. She needed to get herself together before entering class.

"Can we please talk, Marinette?..."

Her blue eyes shot open, whipping her head to the side to face the guy of her dreams, "A-Adrien!"

"Look, you didn't let me finish what I was trying to say..."

"No-No! It's okay I u-understand perfectly, I just... I'm not feeling well and I'm not wanting to talk about this! Ha ha..."

Adrien sighed and snaked his toned arms around the girls slim waist, resting his chin on top of her shoulder. He tightened the embrace forcing Marinette to let out a quick puff of air.

"I need to tell you something else... It's really important and I'd like to discuss it with you soon. Okay?"

Her eyes were still wide open not knowing how to respond. _'This has to be a dream! Wake up Marinette! Wake up!'_

"You see, Marinette. That ni-"

"Well! We really should be getting to class! We're already ten minutes late!", she gently pushed herself off him and scratched the back of her head anxiously. The blonde huffed out hot air and nodded. He was growing more impatient now that he confessed his admiration to her, yet she wouldn't let him talk. His slim digits curled around the doorknob and twisted it open, making motions with his hand for her to walk in first.

The teacher looked towards the creaking door, "You two are late? What excuse did you two plan on telling me this time?" Marinette was completely flushed and heated from the tight hug Adrien Agreste gave her that she muttered out random sentences. Adrien laid his arm around her shoulders and pushed her against his side.

"Marinette and I were helping my Father with his latest designs for me to model. Helpful and generous as she is, he picked her to decide for him. It'll be in the latest issue next week if you need proof."

Both ladies were stunned, jaw dropped at the blonde's quick witted response.

"V-Very well, you two are excused. Have a seat please." They both took their seats, but this time Adrien sat next to Nino today. Marinette situated herself next to Alya who looked at her with curiosity, anger, and shock.

"Girl, what are you doing with Adrien at a time like this? Besides that, I thought he was ignoring you?", she whispered through her front teeth, trying to stay inconspicuous.

"...We ran into one another this morning by accident... He ran into me and we fell. We were kind of forced to start talking!"

"Yeah, well, that shouldn't give you any ideas! You're pregnant with another guy's baby! There's nothing he could say that could change that fact!"

"He said he's fallen for me..."

"Say what!", Alya shouted, alarming the entire class.

"Miss Cesaire, if you're going to disrupt my class you better have a good reason."

Alya fiddled with her two index fingers, pushing them together, "I was texting in class and I got a text that my favorite superheros weren't going to be reunited?" Marinette knew Alya was lying in the moment from being caught, but what she was saying was a statement from last weeks issue on 'Ladybug and Chat Noir'. The press were convinced the two will never be together again. She had believed that as well...

"Go to the Principals office, now!"

"B-But I... Alright."

Chloe took advantage of the situation and blurted out, "Of course the nerd would be researching her favorite superheroes! Let me guess, you're going to post it on that dumb blog of yours?"

Alya glared at the blonde and flipped her hair making Chloe shocked at the girl's brave demeanor.

Marinette mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry', but Alya bluntly shrugged it off. Their friendship was going downhill ever since she discovered she was pregnant. This pregnancy was ruining her life! _Maybe there was another option..._

* * *

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Adrien was packing slower occasionally looking over at Mari to see if she was almost done packing up as well. He wanted to accidentally bump into her to start chatting again. He had to fix the tension.

Marinette zipped up her backpack and shrugged it over her right shoulder and headed down the stairs.

"Wait, Marinette!"

She stopped to turn and face him, "A-Adrien please, I-I can't talk to you about this... I have something to figure out first..." He blinked with confusion, but still made his way down closer to her. "I'm dealing with something and I-" The bags under her eyes began to welt while tears uncontrollably fell. Adrien gasped lightly and brushed the tears with both his thumbs, dropping his bag on the ground. Marinette blushed as the boy stroked her tear stained cheeks.

"This isn't the first time I made you cry... I'm such an awful guy!", he continued to be bent-out-of shape over this girl knowing he's the one causing her distress. Being Chat Noir and sleeping with her, she must be in a state of shock that she slept with a famous hero.

She cocked her head a bit confused why he said, _'This isn't the first time I made you cry'._

Instead of questioning it in the moment, she pressed her cold palm around one of his wrists, closed her eyes, and hummed into his soothing strokes. The blonde model felt his heart thump and beat quicker at the sight of such a beautiful girl.

 _'I can't possibly tell her... Not yet anyways... She's still hurting over the intimate encounter I caused...'_

"If you wouldn't mind... I'd like to walk you home."

"H-huh?"

"It's up to you! I really want to walk with you and make sure you get home safely", he smiled at the beaut and moved himself back to pick up his fallen bag. After he retrieved it and slung it over his shoulder he outstretched his arm giving her an inviting hand for her to hold. The blush spread across her cheekbones as she gladly accepted it and walked with him.

 _'Adrien... If only you knew my dilemma...'_

* * *

 **LOL, I NOTICED IT SAID "Middleman" and not "Dilemma". Oh auto correct! XD**

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter two! I kind of wanted this out and about now. I'll revise and edit if needed later. Please critique my story and follow it if you're enjoying this wild ride! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Intercourse is in this chapter. Read at your own risk please and thank you. :)**

* * *

Marinette began tossing and turning underneath the sheets around two in the morning. Her mind was cluttered with every little detail on Chat Noir and the day she lost her virginity. Normally she would've dreamt about the sweet and innocent type of dates between Adrien and her, but now that she's tasted what it was like to make love, that's all she's ever desired to dream about. By the passing minutes, the warmth between her thighs began to ache causing her to dig her nails into the rough material of the sheets. Her hot breaths turned into wishful pants thinking about the superhero who unveiled himself in front of her. Chat Noir had to have wanted this just like she wanted him. Her wet dreams have compelled her mind.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

"Pound it!", the two superheros said in unison before dropping their closed fists to their sides. Ladybug flashed a smile at the cat after a day's work of capturing another one of Hawkmoth's akumas. Her earrings started to beep while the last dot was fading away.

"Well, I'll take my leave", her eyes found the boy's green ones before she turned to release her yo-yo.

"Wait, Ladybug! When will I know your identity… I mean, come on… We're purr-fect for each other!", a wide grin crept at the corner of his lips, trying to make himself seem more adorable.

"Don't you think we should keep our identities a secret? I think that would make _'this'_ more purr-fect, Chat Noir", she giggled at her own use of his usual pun and shrugged him off.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, using my puns isn't clever. You should think of your own, Bugaboo", his long digits slipped through her fingers trying desperately to keep her with him. She sighed at his gesture and withdrew her hand back to her side.

"I told you Chat, I can't stay… I have to go! I have a minute left before I change back…", her lips formed a slight smile until she realized something important she had to do. _'Oh gosh! Adrien! I'm suppose to meet up with him to study!'_ Ladybug saw Chat Noir look at her intensely. _'What has gotten into him… He seems more aggressive lately about wanting to see me for who I really am…'_

She said her normal, "Bugout" and leapt up in the air, latching the yo-yo's string to a nearby pole.

"This is getting harder… Every time I look at her… I just want to pounce on her…", his lips muttered out a whisper while staring at her suits' formfitting behind. His mind finally released the thought that he had to be Adrien and help Marinette with her work. He was already three minutes late!

* * *

Ladybug landed on the sidewalk, brushing her knees to take off the dust particles that latched on while mid-air. She found a little alleyway to transform back to Marinette and held out her palm to catch the red kwami.

"You did great today… Marinette…", her voice was wiped out from the over extended use of the suit. The dark haired girl beamed at her friend, digging through her purse to find a cookie.

"Here, eat up Tikki!", the little nubs took the round treat and took a yearning bite. Marinette placed the kwami back in her purse and snapped the buttons closed, _'I hope Adrien doesn't think I'm ditching him! I know I'm late today!'_ She walked over to the gates camera and rang the doorbell. Nathalie answered and gave permission for her to come in. Once Marinette was fully inside the mansion home, she made way up to Adrien's room where she waited for the boy to return from _who-knows-where._ Mr. Agreste wasn't home due to a business trip he had to take. It was a nice feeling when he wasn't there. It was more civil I suppose.

 _'Where is Adrien?... and I thought I was the one late…_ '

A heavy thud sound hit the windowsill forcing Marinette to catch a glimpse at the black suited male.

"C-Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"Chat Noir?...", he looked down at himself forgetting he was still in suit. "O-Oh! Well, I got a call from Adrien… Who uh, who wanted me to watch you for the time being. He was running late and didn't want you here all alone without my- I mean his father here! Ha ha...", the cat hopped down and walked over to the confused girl.

"I mean… That's sweet of him to care for my safety… Maybe it's just an Agreste thing… I don't really know him that well to understand his odd behavior…", she placed her index finger against her lips, tapping it expressing her thinking face.

Chat Noir sighed at his lie sitting himself down next to the pretty girl. She really was beautiful to him, but he just didn't feel the same feelings he had felt for Ladybug…

"I guess we can do something to pass time?", she laughed lightly, giving him a cheeky grin. His eyelids blinked to cope with her interests.

"Like what?"

Marinette grew stumped at his question making this even more difficult to work with, "I mean, he has a basketball hoop in here. Why don't we play that?"

"Ha! You're on! I'm the best at basketball. I won every game when I was in middle school."

"Oh really now? I won every game against my Dad! He's the best at everything and I still defeated him... ", she grunted at the thought of his baking. She was better at video games and sports, but baking, she was too clumsy…

"Well then _'Daddy's Girl'_ , let the games begin!"

* * *

Almost three hours passed and the two were still playing their rematches. Marinette was one hundred to twenty-five for Chat Noir. His mockery towards her was becoming a huge lie now that she was telling the truth. She was incredible at basketball! The two sat down on the edge of the bed trying to regain their breath.

"Hey, why don't we both cool off on the roof. We could get to know one another more", a rosy cheeked smile spread across his face as he looked at the girl in front of him. Marinette stood stunned realizing Adrien still wasn't home at nine o'clock at night.

"Maybe I should go find Adrien… He's been gone for some time now!", she hoisted herself up from her seated position and attempted to walk. The boy's clothed hand gripped her tiny palm, "I'd like to get to know you better…"

Marinette blushed at Chat Noir who was making this difficult for her to say no. Without realizing it, Adrien was starting to fall for Marinette. It wasn't Chat Noir who adored her, he as Adrien underneath the mask was.

"Fine… For a little while okay? I-I still have homework to do… Now that Adrien was a no show…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure he'll come by sooner or later! He probably had a late shoot with that modeling career. It's always his father's request for him to do them…"

"Does he like modeling? You seem to know so much about him!", her eyes lit up with all these questions to ask the feline hero about her crush. Chat Noir chuckled and slipped an arm under her armpit and the free one under her kneecaps, holding her bridal style.

"It's too hot to discuss anything in here. We should relax outside!", he stepped up on the windowsill to pull his makeshift ladder closer to them.

"How did you know there was a ladder there?...", her questioning gaze caught him off guard.

"Oh! I invented it myself! I'm here quite a lot for Adrien Agreste! Like I said, he calls me to protect!"

Marinette sighed at the mentioning of Adrien again. She was looking forward to seeing his handsome face, perfect smile, and adorable blonde locks. Her dreams felt so far away to be able to ask him out on a movie date. That was her ideal date as a teenage girl. She want to hold hands awkwardly for the first time from trying to reach for the popcorn, lift the armrest to cuddle, and have their first kiss…

"You okay, Marinette? You're looking a little flushed?"

She snapped out of her fantasy and stared at the cat who had already got them both on the roof. Her lids closed to shake off her nerves and nodded.

"I'm just worried about Adrien… I don't know him that much, but from our small talks, he seems to be on time with everything. He's never late…"

Chat Noir softly tugged her down next to him, "He's okay… I promise you. Trust me, Marinette." The girl's eyes widen with her lips slightly parted. She felt a thump beneath her chest noticing her heart was starting to beat faster.

"O-Okay…"

"Here, lay down with me. We can look at the stars and even wish on one!"

Marinette laid beside him and chuckled, "You can't just make a wish on any star. You have to wait until one comes shooting across the sky…"

Chat looked at her unamused, "...I knew that…" His bottom lip tucked underneath his upper one remembering how his father never wanted to go stargazing with him. He was forced to look through a telescope, never going on the rooftop to stare in person. The thought of his childhood depressed him and Marinette took notice.

"Oh! I didn't mean to offend you… I was trying to be witty…"

"Ha ha! No-no! I was trying to be funny as well! I didn't mean to look that rudely… Promise!", the lie slipped through his teeth as Marinette smiled forgiving.

"So…. Um… About Adrien, does he ever talk about a crush?", she stuttered trying to make light of the conversation.

The male laughed, "A crush? No! He's been worried about plenty of other things! He has no time for a girlfriend!"

Marinette froze from his uncontrollable laughter at her question. She knew the answer now and didn't want to continue talking with someone who is simply making fun of her curiosity. "I'm going to head home… It's late and I'm not feeling well…" Marinette began to sit up by tucking her leg under herself.

"B-But you can't leave! We're still talking!", his hand gripped hers, tightening it to keep her locked with him. Without following his animal instincts, he rolled her on top of him accidentally.

"C-Chat!", Marinette's pupils dilated at the commotion. Her thighs on both sides of his hips, straddling him to stay completely still. She twitched above him allowing him to feel the warmth of her center graze the fabric driving him crazy. _This was starting something… Something new and lustful…_

"H-Heh… I'm sorry M'Lady… I mean, Marinette…", he huffed out hot breaths while she rocked herself to motion off of him. Unknowingly, the feline was gripping her ankles to keep the sensation at his eager arousal. Marinette was feeling that sensation travel up to just below her navel. It was a feeling like nothing before! The sparks of heat and tickling kept creeping through out her lower region. Unluckily for Chat, the sight of a pretty girl rocking against him was making him grow in length.

Marinette paused. Her eyes shot down at the boy beneath her who was dreamily staring at her from behind the mask.

"D-Do you have your phone in your pocket? It's uncomfortable to….um… well…"

He snapped out of his daze and knew he had erected beneath her. _'Oh god… Oh god! Stay calm, Adrien. Think random thoughts! Like… Cars? No, no! Um...'_

Marinette blushed finally taking account of what it really was. Her face blew up in embarrassment, "O-Oh! N-Nevermind about my silly reaction! It's okay that it's not your phone! I mean! It's okay that it feels uncomfortable! I mean-"

The boy shot himself upright and smacked his lips against her protruded ones. Startled at first, her hands shot up to protest, but he swiftly grabbed them to keep their lips locked. At the age sixteen, all his frustration was needed to be taken out sexually or he would feel the pressure exceed its limits. He knew Marinette was a nice, innocent girl; but quite frankly, he wasn't thinking with his brain anymore.

Things were moving along faster having both their lips roughly rubbing against one anothers. They parted and skimmed each other's lips trying to familiarize themselves with this new experience. It was the holy grail of a teenagers life and they wanted this so badly. Chat escaped from her hungry lips to give them both a chance to catch their breaths. He dipped his head into the nook of her neck, mouthing 'O's' on her flesh. Marinette bucked forward reacting to the boy's savage actions, trying to contain her silent moans. This was all too much for her as he began to suck rapidly at her necks' sweet spot forcing her eyelids go weary. _'He's too good at this… I wonder i-if he does this often... With other girls...'_

Chat worked his way down by tugging at the collar of her shirt to expose the desired skin. His tongue lapped roughly at her collar bone, gnawing gently to stimulate her even more. She was on edge. He knew exactly where to touch and how to get her to melt over his work. _He was the artist and she was his paintbrush. Life of a designer, always using punny references._

"Marinette… You taste sweet…", he moved back up to see her glossy eyes staring at him, giving him the chance to lick his lips to mock her. She unconsciously draped her body against him, sliding her fingers down his toned torso. Her fingertip caught the bottom of the zipper underneath his bell collar. She was craving to take a peek underneath…

Her index and thumb fumbled trying to tug down the male's zipper, exposing only his sprouting of abs. This new experience was driving her to test new theories making it easier for her to press her lips to the soft skin. Chat blinked feeling wet, plump flesh skim at his chest, "M-Marinette?"

She ignored her name being called and slipped both her hands through the tight material, _'He's so soft… I just want to try him out…'_

"Marinette, we can't….", Chat slipped his palms under her arms and hoisted her away from his torso. "I need… I need to take you home."

She stayed silent, still partially dazed from their encounter, but nodded in agreement. It didn't hit her until he said that she needed to get home that she felt the tiredness consume her. He picked her up bridal style along with her purse heading home.

* * *

Chat Noir stuck the landing in her bedroom, walking them both over to her bed. When he laid her down on the duvet, she was fast asleep.

"So cute…", he grimaced at the sleeping girl before turning to walk away.

"Huh?", he faced the small hold on his wrist. "You're awake?"

She murmured something he couldn't make out, "Marinette…? Wah!" She pulled him on top of her and turned over her side. "If you wanted me to stay right, meow. I would've… I would've… for you…" He tried to make a pun, but was falling too deep in this situation. His suit was still open from rushing home, letting Marinette feel his cool body from the windblown flight to her house. She rolled herself over to face the sleepy feline, "Chat Noir… I didn't realize… You're actually really amazing…"

"You think so?... I uh, I think you're pretty amazing too…"

"You're just purr-fect~"

"Ha ha… Very funny…", his mind flashed back to Ladybug. ' _That sounds just like M'Lady… Ladybug…'_

Marinette didn't notice his mood changing. She was too busy thinking about trying out the stimulating feelings again with the male. Her body was craving to be touched like before. She wanted to start again where they left off. Mari's left hand ran down his forming four-pack, feeling every groove and indentation, "Chat…"

His body caved at her whimsical touching, "Shh… You're not going to be able to stop me if you keep talking like that, Marinette…"

"T-Then… Don't stop…", she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Chat gulped down his pride and let his instincts take place and began their long painful history.

His clawed gloves clipped the front of her shirt, dragging down to rip it, and expose her pink laced bra. Marinette was now fully conscious and stared at the primitive animal as he took control of her body.

"You want this... Right?...", his eyelids narrowed as he exhaled huskily. Marinette felt the pattering of her heart hearing his voice dropping two tones. She obliged to him by nodding. Chat's lips smirked crookedly sticking his tongue out and sliding it steadily across her left breast while he held himself with one arm. A free hand snuck behind her back and down the hemming of her jeans tugging on her panties. She moaned underneath him, wiggling trying to get him to move his hand out of her capris. Chat chuckled swiping his tongue down the crease her breasts formed, occasionally kissing between to feel her soft mounds brush his cheeks. Marinette's fingers laced themselves through each strand of the blonde's hair, falling for the sexual desires. Chat groaned removing his hand from her back side and tried unbuttoning her pants. His claws kept getting in the way forcing Mari to do the work for him.

"...C-Come on…", Chat whispered clenching his jaw begging her to slip off the pink barricade faster. Her fingers slipped each time at pushing the silver stud.

"Hold on… Hold on…", he ripped off his own suit, peeling it back revealing his golden complexion. He huffed at his misery trying to take off his own clothes quicker. Marinette giggled at the sight of him struggling, giving her the advantage to touch him more. She slipped her hands inside the unzipped suit to shove it off and free his arms. He looked down watching her work harder than him to undress one another.

"I adore how you're trying to take on this purr-formance", he shot her a devilish look as she returned him a blank, unamused stare. He wiggled out of the rest of his suit, sitting next to his prized possession giving her a sweet kiss.

"Come on Chat… If you're at least going to be punny, make it more… for the mood…"

"Hm… How about… I yarn for your love~", he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She shuddered under his airy kiss accidentally brushing the back of her hand against his bare member. She blushed at the new feeling, withdrawing her hand quickly, "I-I'm s-sorry!"

Chat blushed, but guided her hand back to his shaft, "H-Hold it like this…" Marinette bit her bottom lip while looking away shyly. The feline had his bigger palm over her hand to help her get with the rhythmic pattern.

"S-Spit in your hand… M-Marinette…", Chat breathed out, clenching his teeth to contain his rising climax.

"H-Huh?!"

"Y-You know… Spit..?", the blonde's head was tilted back, savoring the moment. She looked up at Chat with her blue bell eyes blushing softly, a faint smile growing on her lips. She brought her hand to cup her mouth and spat four times and brought it down around his shaft. The suction from her hand caused more friction against his flimsy flesh making Chat close his eyes groaning. The sight of her lover made her blush.

 _'Chat… What are you doing to my heart…'_

Chat was getting closer to his climax, "Mari… Marinette, lay back down!"

"W-What? Ack!-", Chat laid her down rather abruptly sliding his fingers down her silky thighs to take off her panties. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, flushing them instantly, "C-Chat!" The hero collided their lips together as he positioned himself at her wet entrance. He teasingly pushed into her, breaking her slowly from her virginity. "A-Ah… mm….", her fingers caught the baby hairs around his neck whimpering.

The male pulled out again, "A-Are you okay?" She nodded gripping tighter, "H-Hurry, Chat!" The rush of the blood draining down to his throbbing member brought him closer to drive all the way inside her. She yelped biting her quivering lip as he entered and pulled out of her slowly. Chat picked up his pace as he rammed into her while Marinette stammered into short-ended breaths. She fell into a trance from the mix of his rhythm and pleasure making her wanting nothing more than this love everyday for the rest of her life.

"Chat.. I-I need more..!", She half whispered and moaned underneath him. Aroused by this, he fastened his pace as she commanded. She resembled Ladybug when she gave orders, but Chat knew there was no way he could get so lucky. He thought nothing more of this and kept slamming into her trying to feel every groove of her walls surrounding his erection. Marinette clung to him as she moaned louder. Chat kissed her halfway through to quiet her because her parents would have suspected something abnormal in their daughter's bedroom and possibly walk in on this miraculous moment. She wasn't Ladybug, but he felt more connected to her giving him second thoughts on who he really loved. All of this was so hard to take in! As the moment rose along with their temperatures and sexual desires, he let out a pleasurable sound as he felt her walls clench around his member. His thrusts were rapid to finish himself off, reaching both of their peaks. Marinette's vision was going blurry as she laid drowsily on the duvet being pounded by her lover. Chat's last thrust curled his toes, releasing himself into her womb. Marinette's breath hitched at the indescribable feeling go through her. It was warm and relaxing forcing out her own climax.

Chat Noir attempted to lift himself up, but fell on top of her panting. He was a bit heavy, but in this moment she didn't fuss. Marinette was indulging her mind with this memory. The way little beads of sweat fell from his hairline down to his jaw, his closed eyes, his small mouth parted slightly to breathe in and out… _She loved him..._

* * *

"Marinette! Time for school!"

Mari blinked open her eyelids, "Not… again…" The red kwami swarmed up in front of her, "What's wrong, Marinette?"

Her face was reddened at her embarrassing moment, "I had another… dream… of Chat…"

* * *

 **A/N: Here is how they conceived their child! :) Critique my writing by reviewing and follow this story if it makes you smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter update from yours truly!~ I had help with this chapter, for I was having writer's block. Thank you to my wonderful friend for inspiring me to write these. :)**

* * *

"Psst... Marinette! Wake up!" Marinette flinched as her best friend poked her upper back. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep during first period lecture! The auburn haired girl narrowed her eyelids and proceeded to get her friend's attention back on the lesson. Luckily for both of them, the teacher was distracted arguing with Chloe over a group project.

"Mmh... What?...", Mari's lips parted, slipping out a small yawn. She lifted herself off the desktop and relaxed into the mold of the chair. These days seemed longer and her pregnancy was all that was consuming her daily life. Everything was about as normal as it usually was, but her symptoms were starting to sprout. Especially random periods of time! Her most common symptoms were fatigue and hunger; let alone nausea.

"Girl, are you feeling okay?", Alya's palm cradled her friend's shoulder. She was trying her best to be a caring friend; however, every time she would attempt any input into their conversations, Mari would seamlessly doze off into sleep.

"Yeah... At least, I'm assuming I am...", her eyes drifted to stare at her table-mate. "It's this baby, Alya! I've never felt so tired, hungry, and sick all at the same time before! It's awful... I want to enjoy my daytime snack, but all my stomach can do is flip and make me spit it back out..."

"Have you seen a doctor yet...?"

"W-What? No! I can't go see a doctor! Then for sure my mother would know about ' _this'_ ", her right hand comfortably laid against her unknowingly forming bump. It wasn't even considered a true bump, for her stomach barely protruded anything; but nevertheless there was a baby growing inside her womb. Her mind was constantly cluttered with memories, forcing her to dream about _that night_. From her tracing back to the night Chat Noir and her made love, she was roughly around two months pregnant. _Two months of torture perhaps..._

 _A whole month after Chat Noir and her made love, he never even tried to contact her. Not a single climb through her window to check on how she was doing... That was why she couldn't be Ladybug for the time being... Or possibly forever! It was also a month and a half of Adrien ignoring her! She couldn't understand why he'd take such an unnecessary toll and punish her for something she didn't know she did! What could she have possibly done to hurt him? I mean, he never went out of his way to talk to her anyways! The main issue was, she's pregnant with Chat Noir's baby and he himself didn't even have the decency to make sure she was alright. He took her virginity... Now Adrien Agreste disliked her and caused a commotion among Alya, Nino, and herself. After a month of denial and she took that pregnancy test with Alya, she knew she didn't have a chance with Adrien. Until she bumped into him and they finally talked about the month long awkwardness. The thing that was still throwing her off was how he was trying the talk about 'That night' and 'This isn't the first time I made you cry'... What was that about? Now that it was almost two months into this pregnancy, she was realizing how much involved Adrien was in trying to reach out for her... Like he was trying to tell her something? It was still fresh in her mind that nothing seemed to piece together correctly._

"This isn't a false positive anymore! You are having a baby! From what I read online, you're going to need prenatal vitamins and by doing so, you'll need to check out that doc... Another thing I read is, you really shouldn't be telling people you're pregnant until after three months pass... There could be a chance of complications...", Alya slouched back in her seat waiting for her companion to get a grip on reality. She seemed to care for the unborn life than the teen carrying. Marinette glanced up at her friend once more, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone else... Anyways... This is our secret! I mean, I'll just pretend to not notice this."

"What? You can't just _pretend_ not to notice this!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?! I'm sixteen Alya... I don't want to raise a baby all by myself...", her lids closed, attempting to hold back the wave of emotions building up. The feeling of soft fingers laced around her wrist giving a gentle squeeze, "Mari... Don't think you have to keep this baby... There are other alternatives! Adoption... Yeah, adoption. Just continue to think about that and not any other alternative..." Alya hoped her friend wouldn't go through with the _'other'_ option and destroy a human life, but it was her decision as the mother...

"Adoption... I-I didn't think about that... I really don't want to be the one in charge of seeking for adoptive parents though! My parents wouldn't want to handle this either... They'd already be ashamed of me... How could their perfect daughter screw up so easily?..."

"You can't be afraid forever, girl."

"I'd like to think I can..."

"For now, you need to go see a doctor. They'll be able to prescribe you your dosage of vitamins for your baby."

Mari sighed and twitched trying to sit a little straighter in her seat, "I... I guess I'll go see a-" Her fingers pressed themselves to her clamped lips. The feeling of food wanting to regurgitate was stimulating her senses that she needed to get to a restroom, quickly. Unceasingly, she arose from her position and ran down the stairs and out the door. Alya watched in disbelief, still unsure of what was happening to the girl.

The teacher caught sight of her racing out of her classroom unexcused, "Ms. Dupain-Cheng! Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde model watched also as his love interest bolted out the door. He got up out of his seat on impulse and excused himself to go follow her. His legs dashed through the hallway seeing his beaut hunched over a nearby trashcan, hurling away her breakfast. He swiftly made his way to her, pressing a hand to her back and his free hand around her sweating forehead.

"A-Are you feeling okay, Marinette?", he removed his hand from her forehead to reach within his pocket and pull out a handkerchief. His index and middle finger pressed together on the thin material, handling it over to the ailing beaut.

She murmured a soft yes as she patted her lips with the handkerchief, disposing it in the trash afterwards. The teen's face was flushed and sickly from her recent actions, yet mostly because the love of her life had witnessed such a disgusting image of her. In a sickly daze, she nodded again lightly before tripping over her own feet and into the boy's chest. His lips parted afraid she'd slip out of his grasp causing him to hoist her in his arms tighter. Color restored her cheeks while the blush fluttered across noticeable areas.

"You're really worrying me... Seeing you sick, Marinette... I can't bare to watch you in distress... Please, just tell me what's wrong. I'd like to help...", his eyes were large, almost pleading for an immediate reply. She blinked twice, sighed into his warm embrace, and started to weep.

"A-Adrien... You w-wouldn't understand...", her sobs were low and painful to his ears. Adrien leaned downward to kiss her sweat beading forehead for comfort. He knew she needed attention and care. If he had known being Chat Noir and sleeping with her would've taken such a toll, he would've let her leave like she originally wanted...

The tears that fell stopped as she glanced up at the love of her life.

"Let me take you home. You need rest and soup!", he smiled endearingly upon the female. Her body rose from his with a hitch in her breath. She was starting to lose vision as she backed away from him. Her kneecaps buckled inward, the base of her back arching, and the quick touch of Adrien's arms under her. _Everything went black..._

* * *

The nurse's shoes were clanking among the tiled flooring, irritating the medicated girl's hearing. The room was airy and cold, but stale like all hospitals usually are. The smell was of sterile equipment and the feeling was an uncomfortable mattress. Marinette fluttered her eyelashes familiarizing herself to the new room she was placed in. Finally becoming aware of where she is, she panicked scaring her once asleep parents to wake at her bedside.

"Marinette! Oh thank goodness you're awake..." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng rested her cheek along her daughter's hand. She gave a light peck to it before switching the frail hand into the bigger palm of her father's.

"You worried all of us... That Adrien Agreste boy made sure you were safely at the hospital before calling us. We would've liked to have got the call much sooner, but he claimed you were too fragile to be able to multitask. He really saved you... I don't know how we'll thank him...", Mr. Dupin-Cheng was tearing up in the corner of his eyes.

Marinette blinked slowly regaining her wandering thoughts, "You mean... Adrien was here...?"

"Was? He still is... He wouldn't dare to leave that chair until you woke up! He's such a caring young man. We told him to go home now that we know you're in good hands with the doctor, but he's still persistent on waiting for you to wake", Sabine Cheng gleamed watching her girl conscious.

"He was next... To me?"

"No, of course not. He's not family. Adrien is waiting outside in the waiting area", Tom Dupain shrugged, releasing the tiny hand from his own.

Marinette coughed noticing the IV was attached and in place at her vein, "What happened exactly? How... How did I end up here?" Her pupils dilated waiting for a response from either parent. They both looked at each other with sadness, unsure of how to explain.

"Marinette... You were dehydrated. Adrien told us you vomited during first hour and remained ghostly pale...", her mother paused to take a moment of breath. Marinette watched this small action, irking a brow in subtle curiosity.

"M-Mom?..."

Sabine Cheng brushed away fallen tear drops as she choked on her words, "Y-You're... Pregnant, Marinette... Aren't you?" The Ladybug in disguise froze in utter shock, unsure how to respond. This was happening all too quickly...

"...Oh...", her gaze fell at the foot of the bed, not wanting to see the disappointed looks on her parents faces. She must have been a failure in their eyes! They must think she messed up her entire teenage life now that she's pregnant with a baby on the way! At sixteen years old she'll be having a baby! A Sophomore in high school raising a child.

"The doctor told us... Your symptoms matched up with his questions... How come you didn't tell us anything?", Mrs. Dupain-Cheng wasn't angry, but rather emotionally confused. Her daughter wasn't the type to be sexually active or involved with a boy. Sure she fancied Adrien, but she never would take the chance to sleep with him. In their minds they're assuming she was forced into the act and was afraid to tell them. That was why they kept their tone low and understanding. They didn't want to startle her into dodging the truth. "You can tell us sweetie, we know you're pregnant... That part is over with... Do you remember who did... Did this to you?"

Mari grabbed her mother's hand and tightened her grip as she cried uncontrollably, "Mom... This baby wasn't created by an unwanted act... I did it... I made the choice to be unreasonable and have s-sex... I was unaware of the outcome! I mean, I know where babies come from, but I didn't know exactly how or when babies can be created... I missed sex ed classes! I didn't mean for this to happen, mom! I didn't, I didn't! I-I wasn't thinking straight and it was all in the moment and I-..." Her voice cracked as her Mother stood up to hug her stuttering child. Marinette's jaw was dropped with tears still streaming down bright pink cheeks.

"Shh... Marinette... Calm down now...", she was crying as well wanting her daughter to stop stressing and crying. "If you're too stressed out, you'll harm your baby... I'm being too irrational right now... I'm not thrilled to be hearing this news, nor is this conversation over... For now, I want you to smile and relax... This baby is a real human life... I can't be selfish in wanting to upset my own daughter, who could possibly destroy maybe her own daughter's life over my anger... I want you to be healthy..."

Marinette blushed at the line _'maybe her own daughter's life'_ , "...I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry D-Dad..." She stuttered staring at her papa, afraid she disappointed him by being his little girl.

"Shh... Not right now...", he scooped up her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Not right now..." His tone was low and upset. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the thought. Silence filled the room, negative energy was released, and neither person wanted to intervene.

"M-Mom... Dad... Can I see... Adrien now?"

The two adults blinked, but nodded yes. They had their suspicions that the boy was the one who impregnated their child, but they didn't want to cause a stir right now. Tom Dupain assisted his wife up and waved to their hospitalized daughter before allowing Adrien to come in. The blonde saw the couple walk out the door frame, causing him to jump up and waltz over.

"How is she feeling?", his lips quivered hoping she was just ill with the flu or something a bit minor. The two reimbursed, "She's alright... She was just dehydrated..." As parents, they felt their daughter needed to tell the father that she was pregnant. Even if they had no idea who the father was, it was her job to inform.

"Can... Can I see her?", his fingers clenched both biceps, brushing off his nerves.

"Go ahead...", Tom Dupain patted the broad shoulder of the model and walked away with Sabine. Adrien sadly expressed a crooked smile at the two adults. His pupils directed at the white door unsure if he would be intruding her sleep. He stepped through the door frame and watched the expression of a beautiful girl in a daze smiling at him.

"... A-Adrien"

"Hi, Marinette...", he gawked out her name making his way to her bedside. With little strength, he pulled the chair back to be able to sit on the edge of the bed. Mari saw him attempting to sit on the bed enabling her to push up and prop herself against the big pillows.

A long pause filled the stale air as the two just watched one another. Marinette saw him as the boy she wished would have got her pregnant. The guy who'd tell her he loves her no matter the hardship. The man who'd protect her forever...

Adrien saw her as the girl he'd ruined. He snatched her innocence and left her to be emotional scarred by never telling her what happened that night as Chat Noir. He wanted her to know that, that night wasn't a mistake; it was meant to be.

His long digits skimmed her bare arm with the IV attached, "You're not telling me something, are you?" Her reaction by this sudden question caught her off guard. He continued to ramble, "Look, you may be shocked to hear all this, but that's okay... You can just listen to how I feel. Is that okay?" Her big blue doe eyes flickered at his kindness and nodded for him to start. "Okay... I've been avoiding you for almost two months because, well, I have bottle up history that I'd like to explain."

Marinette felt the boy's palm squeeze the top of her hand. He was actually shedding a tear, but brushed it away in hope she didn't notice. His heart was aching at the sight of her in the hospital room. He knew it was because of him...

"My Father had told me something... Something I'd rather not burden you with. I felt lost with agonizing pain... And... I lost my way. I told myself I'd smile through the pain and not effect anyone else with my moods... I kept my secret rage to myself and smiled through it. No one noticed my damaged self. A week later, the day I was suppose to meet up with you to work on that assignment, I never anticipated you to get there before me... When I saw you in my room, I knew I had to get to know you." Marinette gasped softly unsure of how to react, _'How did he know I was in his room?... W-Wait...!'_

"...We've met many of other times, but this time was different. You had this particular glow and beamed with happiness. This was the first time I was physically and emotionally attracted to someone... I've never dated anyone and the thought of dating a beautiful girl was a dream come true. I don't know what came over me, but seeing you play basketball and winning... This indescribable fondness towards you, I had to have you... Then you told me you wanted to leave. That entire time I never got to ask you a single question about yourself. I wanted desperately to get to know you, Marinette. I never expected you to give in and stay! That just tweaked my desire more and one thing led to another... I was already frustrated from my father's rant and the way you landed on top of me… I was going over the edge..."

A few tears fell, but this time he didn't bother to wipe his flustered cheeks. His watery eyes made way to stare at the beautiful girl below him, "... I didn't mean to hurt you, Marinette! This pain has been eating at me for a month... I hate myself for it! The guilt, the anger... Seeing you cry... You never knew, but I'd be outside your window watching you release your emotions into that pillow. It killed me knowing that pillow could've been me for you to hold and weep on... It's my fault! Everything is my damn fault!"

"You're right... It is your fault..."

Adrien whipped his head to face back at her, "W-What?"

"... It was your fault for avoiding me and causing me my own pain…", she pressed her lips together firmly staring at the blonde. Being pregnant has boosted her confidence to confront Adrien Agreste. "It was also my fault for letting us take advantage of the moment… I wanted to continue as much as you. We're both at fault! You need to realize that and stop blaming yourself for everything… The whole thing was mutual… I'm not afraid to admit that", she smiled lightly as the redden blush across Adrien's cheeks became more prominent.

The blonde's inner turmoil died down a bit as he continued to listen to her speak. Everything seemingly turning in his head as he understood more and more, _'It… It wasn't all my fault? Then what else could be bothering her...?'_ He believed it was because of him and it certainly had caused him pain over the past two months. He was used to his father drilling in his brain that he was the problem of things. He could never get a break or a happy encounter with his parent.

The dark haired girl leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder, "...Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to wait until now to tell me you're Chat Noir?..."

He took a moment to respond to her, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm… I'm sure you know the whole superhero cliche. Once we tell someone who we are, they can become endangered... I didn't want to put you in harms way..." His eyes were still watery, the tears from his cheeks slowly drying up on flushed skin. "I really care about you Marinette… More than you could possibly imagine..."

She hesitated at his confession, _'Did… Did he really think I'd give away his true identity? I mean, I can't complain because he still doesn't know I'm Ladybug… Oh... I'm going to have to tell him soon…'_

Her legs maneuvered out from under the sheet and swung them over the edge. She placed her smaller hand on his, brushing her thumb occasionally, "I-I… I wouldn't have told anyone, Adrien. It just would've been more helpful for me since… Since I assumed you were ignoring me randomly! I also wondered where Chat Noir was, but now it makes sense… You're Chat Noir. Oh my… You're Chat Noir…", her childish whims consumed her train of thought as she reevaluated the night she lost her virginity to Chat Noir. Everything finally assembled in her mind that she had slept with the guy of her dreams. _'Oh my god! I had sex with, A-Adrien?! There is no way… I mean, he described our private conversation perfectly exact… How is this possible!... Why must this be happening to me!'_

Adrien looked at her with worry through his green eyes. His hand instinctively outstretched in case she needed it. Blonde brows furrowed as he listened to her speak; thoughts running wild in his mind, _'I trust her, man… I trust her more than she thinks. I wasn't worried at all that she'd go off and tell someone my identity…'_

"No, no, no… I didn't think you'd tell anyone, far from that! It's just… Me being Chat Noir is dangerous for anyone close to me. I don't want you getting harmed by one of Hawkmoth's akumas... If something were to happen to you... " He squeezed her hand gently, a small smile overtaking his previously flushed features. He wanted her to know how he's felt these past months. "Y-Yes, I am Chat Noir, which is something you'll have to get used to, I guess." He moved his hand to gently rub soothing circles on her back, scooting a bit closer. He was wondering now if she made the connection that he indeed was the cat she… _lost her virginity to_. He grinned at her, speaking lowly, "You're purr-fect, Princess."

Her body rippled with a shiver hearing him say _'Princess'_. This was still unreal to her! Only Chat Noir would speak with puns and purr out the word _'Princess'._ Before she could allow the two of them to talk more, her stomach flipped forcing her to clamp her lips down. She cupped a hand over her mouth, motioning the other hand to point at the trashcan.

"Oh-Oh no! Again?", he scrambled getting up from the bed, rushing over to pick up the trashcan from the corner of the room. Bringing it back to her, he placed it near the bedside, stepping on the pedal so the lid would open for her. He didn't mind helping, despite how gross it was; he'd do anything to help her. _'I wonder what's making her so sick…'_

Marinette turned herself so her back would face him as she projected more bile into the bin. Her fingers rubbed back and forth on the metallic tin, trying to balance herself from the powerful heaving. She finished her, yet again, disruption and sat herself on the floor while her arm with the IV in was elevated on the bed. Her lips murmured out quietly, "...When will this end…"

Adrien eased his foot off the pedal the second she was done and pushed the can out of the way. His palms patted each pocket, finding another handkerchief similar to the one from earlier. He sat on the floor next to her handing over the fabric. "Why are you so sick, Marinette? Did you catch a stomach bug…?" The blonde moved to rub circles on her back again, knowing the action could soothe her at least a little bit.

Marinette shuddered underneath his rubs feeling a bit better from her previous interruption, "...This is what I was afraid of… I-I can't tell you… Not like this…"

"What do you mean? You can tell me anything! I've noticed you've been a bit more… jumpy lately. Really, Princess… You can talk to me."

She paused a moment still unsure if what she says will end the awkwardness or not. "... T-That night…", her eyes flickered over at his, but soon fixed her gaze back on her stomach. She accidentally laid her hand on herself and drummed her fingertips lightly, "... This is so embarrassing, Adrien… I can't tell you… I-I'm sorry!..."

"...You can...", he paused as well, observing her actions. Thinking back to what he knew about female anatomy and the few classes of sex ed he was present for, his eyes widened considerably as a thought crossed his mind. _'I… I got her… pregnant?!'_

"Mar-Marinette… Are you ah…" Now that he thought about it, it was obvious. He leaned back a bit, mouth agape. "You're pregnant?"

Unexpectedly, her top teeth bit her bottom lip uncomfortably, _'...This is so embarrassing! How did he know so quickly..?'_ Marinette noticed her motherly instincts already starting as she automatically stopped the drumming. "...Y-Yes…" Tears were building up in each gland, rolling down her prominent cheekbones. She breathed in and out sobs trying not to make eye contact with the boy.

He wasn't prepared to hear a _'Yes'_ escape her lips. A sixteen year old boy having unprotected sex for the first time, this was who he was going to be known for now. His father already had his doubts about him; now he'll despise him...

Adrien groaned sliding his hands over his own face, "... This is all my fault, Marinette! That other thing that was bothering you... It was because of this..." A wave of mixed emotions hit him as his right hand pressed against her stomach lightly. He frowned at the unnoticeable bump, "... I've ruined you..."

Mari snapped him out of his concentration with a small hand laying against his cheek, "You didn't... You didn't ruin me... I've decided adoption, Adrien. A family needs this baby!... Someone who can take care of our child properly." The heartbreak of this conversation was tearing her up knowing she secretly didn't want to give up this baby. At age sixteen, there isn't much she can do! Responsibility and patience are the qualities a mother has in order to keep a healthy baby. Marinette didn't know the slightest bit about being a mother or even taking care of another life. She needed to graduate high school, go to college, become a designer, and meet the love of her life. Everything was backwards!

She removed her hand from his cheek, "My parents don't know what I've decided and I'm sure your dad wouldn't want this baby either... You have your future and I have mine..."

"Don't you think you're being unfair! You're being irresponsible by giving up this baby. Not to mention this is our child! Take some responsibility, be a mother, and love this baby just as much as I want to be their father!", he huffed out his anger by taking matters into his own hands. Marinette remained frozen, staring at the enraged model. Her tears quickly stopped, but her sensitive feelings kept a heavy hold on her heart. It wasn't until he saw the expression on her face when he realized he snapped at her. "M-Marinette! Oh god, I didn't mean that! What I meant was..."

"... No, I understand... I know what you meant...", her fingers rummaged the material around her stomach, trying to collect her reply. "... I'm not like you! I can't help wanting to give my baby a loving home! The main thing here is this isn't exactly _'our'_ child. This is _my_ child that _I'm_ carrying. You just happened to help make this baby... If you can't agree with my decision as the mother of this life, then you're going to have to deal with it sooner or later...", her own anger erupted causing her to ignore her true feelings towards him. She loved him, oh god she was always in love with him. The fantasy of the two being together was all she'd hoped for, but now that they're having a baby, she can't help but feel he's only in this to keep her happy for the baby's sake. Not for the two of them. _They weren't even dating nor have they spoken this much since that night._

The blonde stared astonished as she erupted in anger, slowly retracting his hand from her stomach. Without saying much, the model moved to stand and step back a bit. "I can't… I can't accept that." He rushed out of the room, not giving himself even a second to be able to see her saddened face. Adrien sighed as he turned corner after corner, following signs to the hospital cafeteria. He plucked out a few pieces of fresh fruit, and made sure to grab a gigantic bowl of soup with a few packets of crackers. He wanted to heal the ailing woman he cared for. Green eyes landed on a croissant; he picked that up as well. That wasn't for her, but more for him. He organized all the items on a tray, grabbing a to-go cup of ginger ale. He paid for it and thanked the cashier. His next stop was at a nurses station, where he pestered an already grumpy nurse to the point she slammed her clipboard down and agreed to grab him two items he demanded. A couple minutes later, he had a big tray of food and a sealed toothbrush, toothpaste combo. Taking a few more minutes to collect his thoughts, the feline finally slid back into Marinette's room, placing the tray on the slide around table.

"Alright, come here. You can't sit on the floor forever, Princess." He knelt down, bringing her closer to him with a simple embrace under the arms. He hoisted her up with ease, helping her sit on the bed. "You should eat first, but don't touch the croissant… That's mine." He revealed the toothbrush to her, a small grin on his features. "Afterwards, you can use this."

The dark haired girl witnessed Adrien's actions getting her on the bed and displaying the array of food in front of her. She was taken aback by his sudden outburst and leave that it was strange to see him all soft again. He moved too quickly with his kindness trying to support her by taking care of her. She'd realize in that moment he didn't just want to be involved because of this baby, he wanted to be involved with her as well. She looked at him with starry eyes, slightly tearing up again from sporadic pregnancy hormones, "T-Thank you… You didn't have to come… Come back…" She fingered around the bowl of fruit to pick out a strawberry. "Are you going to eat too?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, plucking the croissant from the tray as he settled onto her bed in a cat-like pose. "You're welcome... And I came back because I wanted to. Not because I felt obligated to." Twirling the piece of bread around, he let out a soft sigh, "Marinette… We'll figure this out together. You don't have to be alone." He did like her quite a bit, but there was a small sadness in his heart at the thought he'd never get to be with his Ladybug… Adrien had to be there for her though; now more than ever.

"I don't… I don't want to be a burden in your life…", her voice was fading away as she placed the tip of the strawberry between her teeth. "Knowing your busy life, I think it'd be best if we gave the baby up for adoption…" Her eyes saw his indifferent emotion making her quickly change her attitude, "...We'll talk about this later… You can go home now if you want. I feel better, really…" Marinette inched closer to him unknowingly, leaning her head on his shoulder. She blankly stared at the white wall in thought, _'...This is all my fault now I suppose… He's here because he cares for Marinette… He still doesn't know about me being Ladybug. How would he react to me being the one who's fighting alongside Chat Noir? I mean… He told me his secret and I'm glad he did! Oh god I really did get to have my first time with Adrien! Oh my… Wait! Come on now Marinette, focus… He has the right to know… I guess now is good enough to tell him since the cat is out of the bag… Now I'm the one using puns!... Ugh...'_

Hesitantly, she arose from her crooked position and stared at him, "A-Adrien… I'm Ladybug."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just wanted to get this chapter out there for you guys. :) If you like this story, please feel free to comment, fav, or critique my writing! Anything helps and lets me know you're enjoying this wild story. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been quite some time. Lets continue this story, shall we? :)**

* * *

Marinette pushed away the slide around table and leaned forward, "... I'm Ladybug." She waited for a response from the male sitting next to her, but saw no change in his state. Adrien was collected, staring at her for a whole minute. Wandering eyes shifted side to side, up and down trying to fully recognize the missing information she was telling him. He knew she wasn't lying; although, he really wished she was. Ladybug was his dream girl and now that she claimed that identity, he wanted to curl up with his emotions. His thoughts ran wild, _'Marinette is Ladybug... I'm Chat Noir... We're having a baby... I'm going to lose my mind!'_

The dark haired girl sighed and rocked forward to stand up, holding the toothbrush in a hand. In a rush, the boy's own hand shot up to protest her in attempting to stand herself. Marinette blinked in shock feeling the side of his hand brush her small bump. She shot him a curious look stating, "I'm just going to brush my teeth."

"Not by yourself you're not...", Adrien stood up and placed firm palms on top of her hips. He buckled his kneecaps and used little strength to help his love interest up on the soles of her feet. Marinette blushed at the new change in his attitude and instinctively clung to him closely. Both of their moods turned sweeter to dominate the spoiled controversy. A soft breath escaped her lips skimming the nap of his neck as arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. She kept a willing hold on him, "Adrien..."

"Marinette..."

The two lovers exchanged a comforting silence while pressing familiar warmth into one another's body. The temptation arose with hormones raging giving them rapid cravings to taste. The feeling wasn't going to pacify itself, leaving Marinette to break away first. She removed herself off of the boy and moved away slowly, cupping her mouth.

"I'm going to brush my teeth now...", she embarrassingly clutched at the portable stand that kept her IV in place and maneuvered it with her steps. Adrien's right hand grazed the left side of his chest softly, feeling his heart ache at her sudden struggle. He followed closely behind in case she wasn't capable of making it to the bathroom without falling. The two reached the small, white tiled room and appeared in front of the mirror. Mari rolled her eyes from the floor back up to face herself in the reflecting object. She looked awful... Horribly unwell.

 _'Alya was right... I should've took prenatal vitamins! I'm not caring for this baby... I'm not caring for myself. I'm not even caring for Adrien! Now that my family and him know, I'm going to start changing my ways. I'm going to fix this mess I got myself and this life growing inside me in to...'_

She squeezed the toothpaste onto the bristles and began brushing all around the inside of her mouth. Out of shyness, she kept her head down close to the sink to finish up the lengthy task. In completion, she placed the toothbrush down and glanced to the corner of the mirror seeing the blonde boy doing something unusual. The sixteen year old was slightly smiling and staring at her stomach. He had his fingers drumming on her hips and his eyes on that small bulge between them. It was the pivotal moment for him and her. This was their accident. _Beautiful accident..._

"The doctors said you'll be able to go home today. They have vitamins for you and our baby", his fingers slid around her minute stomach while his chin rested lightly in the crook of her neck. He kept a loving stare upon her through the mirror.

She stared back with parted lips, unable to get any words out. _'Our baby... Adrien...'_

He continued on, "I was wondering... I-If you're feeling better! If we... If we could go out for a late lunch?" The two just peered at each other radiating with a new founded love. "We already missed fourth hour, so there is no point going back for the remainder of the day. Maybe we could go to a cafe! I heard herbal tea helps with pregnancy too... I just want to know what you're thinking..."

Not even taking a moment to think about it, Marinette quickly agreed to his offer. "I'd love to go out with you Adrien. A cafe sounds perfect." Blue eyes stared at him affectionately, overwhelmed by all the support. It made her chest beat with a pleasantly warm feeling. She slowly spun around and pressed her head into the blonde's chest, a content sigh passing her lips, "I know this won't be easy, but… With you I feel like it won't be so hard to handle."

The male ran his slim digits through her soft blue strands and murmured by her ear, "We'll get through this. No matter what complications occur, we will survive those downfalls." In an attempt to show his faithfulness, he intertwined his hand in hers and guided her back to the bed. "Wait here, I'll go get your parents to dismiss you." Adrien left his lover alone for ten minutes and came back with her family.

"Alright, the doctor approved and we signed you out sweetie…", Mrs. Dupain-Cheng exclaimed, holding her husband's hand. Adrien avoided bumping into the worrisome parents and made his way over to Marinette. Sabine Cheng eyed the blonde model, who was now deeply affixed to their daughter by the bed frame. In speculation, the two guardians knew he had to be the one who impregnated her. There wasn't anybody in the world who would look at their daughter the way she always dreamt. Mr. Dupain Cheng kept a sorrowful expression watching the two young lovers interact. He didn't want to watch his daughter grow up _this_ quickly. After all, they were only sixteen! It was better off if he contained his emotions until they were alone as a family and Adrien wasn't involved before he could rant.

The four of them soon discussed their plans for the remaining hours of the day and found themselves leaving in the Dupain Cheng's car. The family knew Marinette and Adrien were eager to go to a nearby cafe, so they made way and dropped them off.

Adrien jumped out of the car and extended his arm out to her, flashing a sweet smile, "Shall we go inside, Mi'Lady?"

"Lead the way!"

She followed the taller male inside, eyes scanning the cafe. It had a calming atmosphere and people weren't loud. Being led to the table by a nice waitress, she sat across from him and began scanning the menu. Everything sounded perfect, but she really wanted to focus on that herbal tea. When the time came, she politely asked for a warm cup of tea. Plucking out a few sugars, she slowly got comfortable in the booth they were in.

Adrien stirred in his seat waiting for Marinette to get comfortable herself. He knew she was vulnerable in her first trimester and didn't want to keep toying with her emotions, but he had to know this unresolved question.

"Marinette, will you ever be Ladybug again?

She almost dropped the sugar packets at that question, blinking a few times before looking at him. "Of course I will be… Eventually, but not for a while." Marinette wondered what made him think she wouldn't be, forcing confusion to emerge on her face. She took a moment to ponder it, eyes flickering down to the seemingly nonexistent bulge. "I don't want to risk harming our baby fighting akumatized civilians."

Adrien flinched at her response, "Eventually? Why not now! Yes, I know you're pregnant, but... I'm going to protect you with my life! Hawkmoth has been so secrete that he knows Ladybug and Chat Noir are in hiding. Sooner or later he's going to resurface and by then he'll be fiercer than ever!" His body rolled up and straightened his posture to be more earnest. "Marinette, the world needs Ladybug… I need her…"

Marinette picked up a sugar packet and ripped the corner, "Adrien, I just can't… I can't have the world knowing about my pregnancy! Especially if Alya catches on that Ladybug and I are both pregnant! She'd know for sure that I'm Ladybug... Or what if Nino figures out you're Chat Noir! This just isn't going to work until this pregnancy is over…"

Adrien slumped himself back into his seat stunned. Out of shock he sat back up and stated, "Wait! Alya knew you're pregnant?! Before I did?"

Marinette crossed her arms across her chest, then moved a hand over her face, "She's my best friend! I tell her everything… Well not everything, everything. Oh you get my point! I can't have anyone else blowing this situation out of proportion. You know the news follows us everywhere and once they put two and two together, our identities are exposed. If anything… I'll have to give up Tikki…" Her pupils shifted to the side, dreading the day she'd have to say goodbye to her kwami.

"Who is Tikki?", Adrien irked a brow confused at the unfamiliar name.

Marinette smiled at the mentioning of her little friend's name, "She's my kwami. Don't you have one too?"

"Oh, yeah I do! His name is Plagg. I didn't know you had a kwami like me… I mean, it'd make sense on how you would have your miraculous. It's your earrings, right?"

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess. I remember one of our fights with Hawkmoth and you almost gave up your miraculous to Volpina. All because you thought Adrien was being held hostage. I don't think you knew how hard it was for me not to tell you I was Adrien, Marinette."

"Oh wow. You remember every fight we had? That's really amazing…", she stared into his green eyes feeling more at ease. Getting to know him as Chat Noir and now Adrien was really building her confidence. Mari knew he was meant to be with her for a reason. "I take it your miraculous is your ring?" Her eyes found their way to glance at the silver metal.

Adrien laughed and stuck out his hand as if she were the one to propose to him, "You are correct, Princess!"

"I still remember wh-", her words got caught off by the rumbling of a statue cracking. Everyone in the cafe began screaming and racing out the door and under tables.

"A-Adrien..."

He whipped his head around to face the window, "Over there! Oh no... Marinette! It's your father!"

"W-What! How? He couldn't possibly be... Akumatized...", her thoughts swept through her mind quickly, retracing her mistakes. "... My pregnancy... He was so upset about it!" She shot Adrien a stern expression before standing up at the table. "You have to transform and save him!

"What about you Marinette?", he stepped aside from the table to get near her. All he wanted was for the duo to become one again. "Be Ladybug again..."

Her eyes widened in disbelief that he'd try and get her to become her inner heroine. He knew she wouldn't reason with him, but it was worth a shot. Adrien grounded his teeth together before shifting his weight, "You know, this is your last chance before I go and save your father... Hawkmoth can't hide forever and neither can we. Lets end this once and for all. That's what is good for our baby... Protecting it from harm." Adrien leaned in and kissed the girl's pale cheeks before screeching out, _'Plagg claws out!'_

He finished transforming, turning to face his love one last time. Mari bit her bottom lip and looked away, caressing herself in her arms. Adrien knew in that moment she wasn't going to help him...

"Stay hidden... Stay alive...", Chat's green eyes flickered at the girl's blue ones. Without anymore words, the two were separated and Chat strided off to save Tom Dupain.

Marinette whimpered, holding back her tears, "S-Stupid cat... Please, don't hurt my father..."

 _"And please, don't hurt yourself."_

* * *

 **Well, that's all I have for now. Love you awesome readers. Comment a review, favorite this story, or just keep being amazing. :)**


End file.
